Ace of Spades 1!
by The Hopeless Romantic Channel
Summary: This is the story of Ace, Providence's #1 EVO-girl with the usual teenage girl problems. Such as villainous EVO gangs, the hot Spanish guy vs hot evil guy love triangle, facing death at every moment. You know the usual all coupled with some serious memory loss.
1. UPDATE FOLKS!

ACE OF SPADES UPDATE

Long time no see huh?

Anywhoziles this is my return from my 2 year hiatus stating that **Ace of Spades is not over**. Every story has to have an ending am I right? But there's going to be a complete redo because I feel it's gotten pretty sucky and childish over the years. So the changes are:

Ace is gonna be less of a Mary Sue

No lemons (maybe?)

No evil ex-boyfriend

Siren or no Siren?

Noah won't be a douche bag (I hope)

More Holiday-Ace bonding

Hopefully more updates!

Any questions, comments or concerns please inbox me!


	2. Bios

Ace

Full Name: Rafaella "Raffy" ?

Gender: Female

Occupation: Providence Agent, Student of Benjamin Franklin High School

Age: 15

Hair: Black, mid-back length

Hairstyle: Majority brushed over to the left, front slightly covering the left side of her face.

Eyes: Blue

Outfit:

**-**Casual

Oversized Red military jacket

Red dress

Black knee high heeled boots

**-**Action Time!

Red and Black stripped sweater

Black leggings with red aces on knee cap

Knee high Red sneakers w/ spikes on side and black laces

Signature Color(s): Red and Black (duh)

Skin Color: Peachy, Fair

Physical Description: Ace is pretty tall for her age, about 5' 3", with long legs, a small bust, and a slender figure.

Powers: With her unique half human/ half EVO composition, Ace is gifted with the power of flight, enhanced speed, enhanced strength, and invulnerability. Her most unique ability is being able to generate and control explosive plasma from her hands and eyes. It's currently unknown who or how Ace received her powers and her split biology.

Bio: All that Raffy remembers is awakening in the rubble of a destroyed laboratory in Naples, Italy with only her name in mind. Under the influence of her EVO side, she wreaked havoc among the city, her plasma easily setting building ablaze and her strength sending building toppling like dominoes. When Providence arrived her powers seemed too great for them until she was calmed down by a young Dr. Rebecca Holiday who realized she was no more than a little girl. When White Knight had wanted her immediately exterminated, Holiday bargained with him to keep her at Providence under Holiday's watch in order to shape her into a weapon. Begrudgingly he agreed, being that Providence had yet to find an adequate solution to the rampant EVO problem nor had they found Rex yet. From age 10, Raffy and her best friend and fellow EVO Whimsy had been trained to use their powers for the greater good and currently work as top agents against the EVO threat. But with age comes difficulty, as Raffy faces a blossoming romance with fellow operative Rex and Pack member Ringo, a new evil, and the possible loss of her powers, can Raffy tough it out again or is she still doomed to simply destroy?

Personality: Raffy is hot headed, cocky, harming, and goofy. She's very brash and blunt and leans more on the tomboy side. However she's never mean, Raffy is generally easy going and likes making allies. This also causes her to be rebellious towards authority, never missing a chance to leave Providence base. With Rex she is highly competitive and slightly flirtatious when when they were children. Raffy is also hinted to have a softer side, with some serious emotional trauma over her loss of memory and destruction of Naples.

* * *

Sophie

Full Name: Sophie Frost

Gender: Female

Occupation: Providence Agent, Student at Benjamin Franklin High School

Age: 15

Hair: Green solidified slime, Green in human form

Hairstyle: Curled up bang, waist length, pink headband

Eyes: Pink

Outfit:

Casual

Short sleeved knee length bubblegum pink dress w/ white Peter Pan collar

White knee socks w/ pink stripe on ankle

Pink Maryjane's

Action Mode

White long sleeve bodysuit, pink heart shaped cutout on cleavage

Pink skirt

Pink knee high boots

Signature Color(s):

Skin Color: Green slime, fair in human

Physical Description: Sophie is a petite girl who is short than most characters. She has a cute chubby shape, a tummy roll, thick thighs, and a large bust. She tends to dress very retro.

Powers: Her slime like body allows Sophie to display elasticity, shape shifting, and slight size manipulation. Her main use of her powers lie in her elasticity, stretching her limbs, constricting others, and flattening her body being one of her main forms of combat

Bio: The daughter of insane EVO scientist Dr. Steven Frost, Sophie lived a troubled life due to her father using her for experiments, her mother's drunkenness, and having to care for her elderly grandmother. Her father was once a respected leader in EVO genetics but became obsessed with blending EVO DNA with Humans to create the "Perfect Being" and was shunned for inhumane practices. After stealing a sample of a single celled slime like EVO from Providence labs, Steven drugged Sophie and fused the EVO DNA into her own genetic coding. However Providence arrived too late and when the process was completed, Sophie's skin had been turned into malleable green solidified goo. Instead of helping her father escape, Sophie turned against her father, and used her new found abilities to defeat him and turn him over to Providence. When Sophie believed to have nowhere else to go, Dr. Holiday offered her a home with Providence to help her hone her powers. Sophie accepted and was raised alongside fellow EVO Rafaella "Ace". Together they work together as agents for Providence against the EVO threat. Yet after meeting Noah and hearing of her father's escape from prison, Sophie faces new challenges but are they too much for her little green jello heart to take?

Personality: Sophie is very soft spoken and gentle, making her the complete opposite of Raffy. Sophie tends to be shy with a bookworm aspect to her, spending more time with her head in a book than fighting monsters. However she's a sweetheart all around who would gladly risk her life for those in need. Yet hidden under the sweet layer of Sophie is an endless well of depression and self-doubt from body image issues to her low self-esteem.


End file.
